Never Dig Too Deep
by Sweetly Sour Roses
Summary: The Kajiwara Clan; a clan with secrets hidden from all, only trusted Naruto Uzumaki with their darkened whispers. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno decide that they want in on those secrets. One should know to never dig too deep.
1. A Fox and a Doll

Long ago in the Hidden Leaf Village there had been a terrible tragedy. A fearsome beast known as the Nine Tailed Fox had come forth to wreak havoc on all who stood in his way. Many Shinobi risked their lives to try and fend off the creature, only to had been slaughtered in its' wake. Only one Shinobi had been able to make a move against the fearsome beast: the Fourth Hokage. Using the rest of his chakra that he sealed the fiend within his newborn son, Naruto.

With his final breath he had wished for his son to be seen as a hero and praised for his sacrifice as he laid in the arms of his dying mother. However, unlike what his father had planned for his only child, many people had only saw the child as a monster. All but the Kajiwara clan had turned the young boy away. The youngest daughter of the Kajiwara was the one who made the first move. While the clan at first had not problem with them, she was the one who welcomed him in.

Her name was Eureka Kajiwara, a young female of age twelve. Just like the many others of her clan, she was unnaturally pretty. Some would say that they were all almost doll like. Her hair was a mint greenish shade of aquamarine, it went to her lower back while her bangs went to her chest but were pushed to the left of her face. She kept her hair hanging in large waves with only a hibiscus flower hair clip holding her bangs out of her face, keeping her porcelain skin in view..

Her eyes were slightly slanted and were lilac in color. More often than not, her eyes held a cold look to them, it added to her creepy doll like looks. She dressed in a black pair of black leggings, an elastic no sleeved shirt with the bottom going slightly below her hips and had a black hoodie attached to it, and a pair of black ninja sandals. For others, it was strange that someone like her to be friends with someone like Naruto. While he had his serious moments, he was nothing short of a goofball, not to mention he was the most hated person in Konoha.

She wasn't hated, but she wasn't loved either. The villagers respected her and her family, and that was as far as their feelings for the Kajiwara's would go. Eureka acted like royalty, not in a sense of being rude or believing she was above everyone but more so how she held herself. She was quiet and polite, she was an excellent student, and above all, she was graceful but her tongue was sharp and she had mercy on few to none when it came to her words. She and Naruto sat in the front rows of the class, having a decent conversation as always.

"Do ya think if we ask, your mom will make ramen tonight?"

Naruto lived with her, and every thursday they'd let him pick dinner since they wanted him to always feel welcomed into their family. To no one's surprise, he always chose ramen for the night's course. Of course, Eureka got to pick the desserts.

"Mother has yet to turn you down, I'm sure she'd have no problem making it this time as well. Maybe tonight for dessert we could have some of Grandmother Gekuna's red bean mochi?"

Naruto's eyes lit up at the idea of it. He loved Gekuna more than anything in the world! Sure there was Ora, Eureka's mother, and sure there was the rest of the Kajiwara family, but no one told stories like Grandma Gakuna!

"So long as she tells us more stories!"

Before Eureka could reply to him, the door had slammed open and two girls appeared, being as noisy as they always were. Lilac eyes turned from her friend to the two girls huffing and puffing at the door like mad, blonde and pink hair blown by the wind they made while running.

"First!"

They shouted in unison, and Eureka couldn't help but roll her eyes. They weren't children, rushing to school was no race, though she knew very well why they had rushed: Sasuke Uchiha. Eureka herself wasn't too fond of him, he was without manners in her opinion, but girls went wild for him.

"What do you mean?! Obviously I was here first billboard brow!"

"Nu-uh! My toe was in before you were, and you know it, ya pig!"

"Oh dream on! My chest was in before your toe was!"

"You wish!"

Eureka wished she could just hit them, it was morning time and here they were being as loud as animals. How were their parents going to marry them off if this is what they'd do in the morning? Though she wouldn't say it out loud, Eureka would be surprised if any man would try to go for their hand.

"Hey Sakura! What's up?"

Her eyes shot towards her blond haired friend, somewhat annoyed. She had forgotten that Naruto was head over heels for the pink haired girl. Eureka still couldn't find a reason as to why, but she didn't bother him with it. He stood and walked down a step, waving to her with the same closed eyed foxy grin he normally sported. Both girls turned their attention to him before rushing over.

Naruto couldn't get a word out before he was roughly pushed out of the way. Eureka quickly moved from her seat and caught him before he fell, a look of alarm in her wide eyes.

"You okay, Naruto?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

Eureka sighed in relief and smiled softly at him and lead him back to their seats. Eureka threw a glare in their direction, but they paid her no mind as they were too busy fawning over what, actually a who, had been behind Naruto.

"Sasuke, can I sit here with you?"

"Hey Sasuke, is this seat taken?"

Both girls spoke to the last Uchiha with the excitement of a child in a candy store. Sasuke just glared at them for a moment before turning to look forward again, once again ignoring them like they were some sort of pest. Eureka had to hold back a snort as she watched them deflate at his obvious rejection.

"Hey Sakura, how about sitting next to me? There's an empty spot next to me!"

Even after just being pushed down buy the girl, he was still eager to talk to her. Eureka had to hold herself when the look of repulsion came across the young girls face.

"As if I'd ever want to sit next to _you_!"

He frowned, it looked like he had been punched in the gut by what she said. Eureka felt her stomach twist with her growing anger, she wouldn't stand for Sakura doing that when all he did was offered her a seat while her precious boy toy ignored her.

"It's alright Naruto, perhaps someone with some class will sit next to us. Perhaps someone who knows what an inside voice is."

Eureka looked over at Sakura with a cold look, who had surprise in her emerald eyes. Truth be told, the only thing that Eureka liked about her had been her green eyes and her pink hair. They were beautiful, they reminded her of other family members she had. All Eureka wished was that Sakura would be much more ladylike like her family members were. The look of surprise turned to one of shameful anger.

"You're just jealous 'cause Sasuke likes us more than you! He wouldn't even give you the time of day!"

"That's the least of my concerns. If it ever makes the list, that is."

Sakura and Ino were taken aback for just a moment before it turned to a look of scorn and hatred. Eureka could already tell how they were feeling, how dare someone as she say such a thing about their precious Uchiha Sasuke? However, a voice she never thought she would hear.

"The feeling's mutual."

It was none other than the Uchiha himself who had spoken up. He was looking back at her with a glare and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. She hadn't the chance to open her mouth to say anything, much less to think of a reply, before Naruto had gone missing from the seat next to her.

"Who're you to talk to her like that, ya punk?!"

Naruto had squatted in front of Sasuke, glaring at the male. Sasuke glared right back after he recovered from his shock.

"You think you're someone special or something?"

Eureka couldn't believe her eyes, actually no…she really could. She just hadn't expected him to move like that! Once more before she could speak, she was interrupted.

"Naruto, what are you doing?!"

Both girls had a look of horror, but it was only Sakura who had spoken up. Eureka almost face planted, she hated it when Sakura yelled or screamed. Her voice was just too high pitched!

"Oops! My bad! Huh?"

Sakura went silent, just like the rest of the room. A person had bumped into Naruto and since he and Sasuke had been face to face, the accident had resulted in them kissing. It took the both of them a moment to realize what happened, and when they did both pulled away, spitting and rubbing their mouths.

"Na...Ru...To….!"

The sound of cracking knuckles could be heard as almost all the girls rose from their seats with looks of hellish anger painting their faces. They all lunged, Sakura being the closest to Naruto, had her fist ready to hit the blonde haired clutz. In panic, Eureka couldn't stop herself from jumping in front of him.

"Eureka!"


	2. A New Team

Naruto was scared that Eureka had gotten hurt and quickly opened his arms for her to catch her; Sasuke, Sakura, and everyone around him disappeared. When Eureka landed in his arms he held tightly to her, blue eyes wide with shock. Eureka had been too busy trying to block the punch that she hadn't once thought to just grab Sakura's hand and toss her.

"Hey… You okay..?"

Eureka rubbed her cheek and snarled, but nodded nonetheless. There was a red mark now on her once clear skin, but that wasn't the most of her concerns.

"How _dare_ you…"

Eureka snarled as her lilac eyes landed on the pink haired girls face. Standing to her feet, a fierce look anger and murderous intent, Sakura took a step back in shock.

"I-I… I didn't mean to hit you! You jumped in the way! I-I'm sorry"

She tried to look around at the people around her for help, but none of them were willing to step up. Eureka didn't get angry often, but when she did it would never be pretty for the person who caused it.

"You should have thought about that earlier!"

Eureka went to lunge for Sakura to give her a reason to never risk hitting her again, but was stopped by Naruto wrapping his arms around her in a panicked attempt to keep the Kajiwara from going any further. The aquamarine haired female fought viciously in his grasp, causing everyone to jump back in fear. It was rare to see Eureka upset, and it was even rarer to get her so upset that she would even fight against Naruto to get to someone.

"Eureka! It's okay! I'm fine! You can stop!"

Naruto's voice rang out to Eureka in her fit of rage, and upon hearing them she calmed down even if it was just a little bit. She no longer was fighting against him but that didn't stop her from glaring angrily at the female who hit her. It made her angry that Sakura would even _attempt_ to lay a hand on Naruto, in front of her no less.

"... _Fine_ …"

Eureka ripped herself from Naruto's arms and sent a scowl in Sakura's direction before jumping down from the top of the table to sit back down in her seat, fingering a stand of her hair to try and keep calm. Naruto let out a sigh of relief before offering an apologetic look to his crush before sitting down once again. He sat a little closer to his friend to make sure that if she did decide to get back up again, he could easily catch her.

Shaken by what happened, everyone took their seats in silence and waited for the teacher to come in and start the lesson. They would all be placed into teams today, which everyone was excited about. Truth be told, all Eureka could wish for was to be on the same team as Naruto, and at this point, not Sakura. Despite not liking her before, Eureka would have been fine if they had been put on a team together, but after what she just pulled? The Kajiwara wasn't sure how cordial she would be.

"Good morning class! Today will be short. After I tell you about your team's your teachers will come get you individually."

Iruka came in, making the tension in the room less suffocating. With a smile, he pulled out his clipboard and began to list off students. Eureka felt like her heart would burst at any moment when he kept naming people. She had yet to hear her name or Naruto's, it was safe to say that she was nervous.

"Team Seven will consist of Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Eureka Kajiwara since there is an uneven amount of students."

Sakura cheered at being on a team with Sasuke, while she groaned at being on a team with Naruto who, on the other hand, was excited. When they called out Eureka's name, all eyes had landed on their team. It was clear that they all pitied Sakura, she was on the team of the person she had pissed off not even an hour ago.

"Wait, why do I have to be on a team with Sasuke?!"

Naruto was outraged, he hated the guys guts! He thought he was so cool, what was so special about him anyway?!

"Well Naruto, it's all based off of your scores and Sasuke is first place while you were dead last."

Iruka crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the blond haired ninja who growled and sat down in a huff with his arms crossed too. Eureka gave a tiny chuckle and gave Naruto a pat on the back.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, I still think you're one of the best shinobi there is."

She was trying to make him feel better, and by the way he grinned at hearing that, she could assume that it had worked. She gave another tiny laugh and went to face the people in front of her.

"Sasuke Uchiha; Sakura Haruno, it'll be a pleasure working with you. May we get along from this day forth."

She guessed that she could be nicer since she had gotten to be in a team with Naruto. Both of them looked at her with a mild look of surprise. They didn't know what they had expected but this certainly hadn't been one of the many things that it could have been.

"Uh… Y-you too…"

"Hn."

It wasn't much, but it was a lot for Eureka's standards. It was Naruto who decided to push it further than planned.

"Hey, since we're all a team how about we invite them over for dinner?"

Sakura was easy to read, hearing that her face had lit up almost as much as it had when she had saw Sasuke this morning, said Uchiha was more discreet about it but Eureka saw his ear move just a bit at the mention of it. She couldn't blame them for that, few to none had ever been inside the Fujiwara household. Not even the Hokage himself had ever been allowed in.

"I'm sure mother wouldn't mind. Grandmother wouldn't mind the extra sets of ears to listen to her stories either."

Naruto grinned and was back to talking about what all they could eat, even asking what kind of ramen Eureka's mother would end up making for the night. He didn't have to tell her that he wanted ramen, he wanted it almost every single time it was time for him to pick dinner. He talked on and on until finally they realized how late it was, and that they were the only four left in the classroom. Even Iruka was nowhere to be found, but then again he had left right after wishing them all luck.

"We've been talking for _hours_ … Where is this guy?!"

Naruto had grown impatient, it was uncertain as to if he had run out of things to say, or was sick of saying them and wanted to go eat. As if he had made his mind up, he quickly went to work. Eureka watched him with a raised eyebrow when he had suddenly stood from his seat and rushed up to the front of the classroom to grab one of the chalkboard erasers. Grabbing a stool he placed the eraser where the next person would be hit with it.

"Naruto! You're going to get us in trouble!"

Sakura quickly stood and rushed over to him, hoping that she'd get him to stop. Eureka sighed and just crossed her arms.

"He'll regret it later."

"Hn."

Sasuke watched them with unamusement but made no move to stop them. Eureka would act if Naruto was going to be attacked, but she was well aware that Naruto was no child. If he did something, he would have to deal with the consequences of them. Naruto chuckled eavily once everything was in place, he quickly got down and moved the stool.

"Hello-"

A voice could be heard as the door moved, showing a man with silver hair. His sentence, however, had been stopped by the eraser dropping on his head, a small cloud of smoke coming from it.

"I'm so sorry! I told him not to do it!"

Sakura started to shout about it, and Eureka was fighting the urge to throw something at her. Did she really have no concept of an inside voice? It wasn't that hard of a lesson, especially if taught young. Naruto was loud too, so she couldn't really complain.

"Hm… My first impression of you all is… I hate you."

The man smiled at them as he said this. Eureka couldn't help but feel like this was going to be one hell of a rocky relationship.


	3. Introduce Yourselves

Eureka had never heard of a teacher telling his students that he hated them, but it hadn't bothered her like she thought it had. He could say anything that he wanted to say, but he wouldn't be allowed to do whatever he wanted to them.

"W-Well we don't like you either!"

Eureka's lilac eyes switched from the grey haired male to her friend, what did he hope to accomplice with saying that? With a sigh she stood to her feet.

"Hate us or not, we'll still be working together, won't we? My name is Eureka Kajiwara, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh? So polite. The Kajiwara children never change, do they?"

The others flashed Eureka a look, even Naruto looked surprise.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you."

He chuckled and motioned for them to follow him. The walk was quiet, not even Naruto or Sakura had really let out a peep. Just who was this man and what did he know about the Kajiwara? Eureka wasn't too bothered by him though, the grey haired man probably knew as much as the rest of the world did. No one outside of the Kajiwara clan, at least not anyone _alive_ , knew more than what they put out.

He lead them outside to sit by the school, all of the children sitting on the steps while the silver haired ninja stood in front of them. He was lazily leaning against the railing.

' _He looks lazier than the Nara from our class…_ ', Eureka wouldn't say such a thought out loud, but looking at him, she couldn't help but make the comparison.

"Now then. I'll be your teacher from here on out. How about we start with introductions?"

"What do you want to know?"

His one lazy eye moved to look at Naruto before he spoke.

"Oh you know, your likes, dislikes, any hobbies, a dream, anything of that sort really."

"Why don't you go first then?"

Sakura decided to chime in, though Eureka guessed that for once, what Sakura said spoke for all of them..

"Yeah, you look pretty suspicious."

He looked to be thinking about it, but shrugged.

"Alright then. My name is Kakashi Hatake… I have no desire to tell you my likes or my dislikes… A dream? Hm… Hobbies? I have plenty of those."

Sakura and Naruto began to whisper to one another, almost as if they believed that Kakashi couldn't see them. Sometimes, Eureka worried for them.

"All he really said was his name…"

"Yeah… What a weirdo…"

"Now that I've gotten that out of the way, it's your turn now. How about you on the right? You can go first."

Naruto beamed at being called on, Eureka assumed that it was because he got to go first.

"Heya! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is ramen, but what I like even more than ramen is when my teacher Iruka pays for my ramen! What I dislike is the three minutes you have to wait for ramen to cook-"

He hadn't even finished talking yet and Kakashi was already concerned. Was ramen really all he thought about?

"-And my dream is to become Hokage so that the people of the village will stop looking down on me! Hobbies? Pranks and hanging out with Eureka, I guess?"

The blond haired boy grinned, looking over at Eureka who couldn't help but chuckle and offer him a tiny smile.

"Hm… Then how about you go next, Eureka, was it?"

Eureka went from smiling at Naruto to giving Kakashi a blank look, she looked like a scary china doll.

"My name is Eureka Kajiwara; I like to study and read, but what I like more than anything is when Naruto and I get to relax and listen to my grandmother tell stories after dinner while eating that night's dessert. What I dislike are when people make fun of Naruto and when someone upsets or hurts anyone dear to me. My dream is a secret, but I don't have many hobbies. I cook, read, and sometimes I like to garden."

Kakashi rose a brow, he wasn't sure what he had expected but it certainly hadn't been that. He had been watching since Naruto was younger, and every other villager had turned the blond haired boy away. As far as they were concerned, he was cursed and to be mistreated but here he was now with a young girl of a prestigious clan that seemed to have taken him in as one of their own. It was quite the surprise.

Sasuke spoke up next, probably trying to get it over and done with.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, there are a lot of things that I dislike and I don't like many things. It's not much of a dream because I _will_ make it a reality, but I have an ambition to resurrect my clan and to _kill_ a certain man."

Naruto shivered while Sakura seemed to have an awestruck look on her face. Eureka had to resist rolling her eyes, the boy wants to murder someone and she still flaunts over him like he's the best thing since sliced bread. She'd never understand girls like her and their crushes, but then again, Eureka never let her crushes get in her way of becoming the best ninja she could become.

"Alright then… Then lastly you, young lady."

Sakura smiled, seeming to have been ready for her turn but Eureka could only wonder how fangirl based it would be. Naruto didn't share her feelings and became full attention, Sasuke on the other hand looked like he couldn't have cared less about what the pink haired female had to say.

"My name is Sakura Haruno; The thing I like...well, the person I like is… My dream for the future? Uhm… My hobby is… Oh! And what I dislike is Naruto!"

Sakura wouldn't stop fidgeting and looking at Sasuke, it was annoying. She was officially a ninja and she still had no interest in anything other than boys. Eureka wanted to roll her eyes so badly, but controlled herself by patting Naruto's back. He looked like a puppy that had been kicked.

"With that out of the way, tomorrow we'll be starting our first duties as shinobi."

"Cool! What kind of duties, huh?"

"First we're going to do something with just the five of us."

"What would that be?

Kakashi looked at Eureka as she spoke and offered no smile like he would have before.

"Survival training."

Naruto and Sakura looked confused, Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow.

"Training? But we had enough training at the academy, didn't we?"

"Ah, but this will be different than what you've done at the academy. This time, I'll be your opponent. I do have something to tell you that may make you freak out, though."

Sakura and Naruto seemed to lean in, Sasuke wouldn't show it but he too was listening pretty hard, curious about what he was going to say, however, Eureka already knew.

"Is it that out of all twenty-seven graduates only nine will become genin? The rest would be sent back to the academy?"

Kakashi blinked in surprise before nodding, continuing what he was going to say.

"This exam has a failure rate of over sixty six percent… I'm surprised you knew that, Eureka."

"There are many things I know, just at there are many things that I've to learn."

Sasuke looked over her, eyeing her with suspicion. How was it that she knew that yet the rest of them did. He turned his coal black eyes over to Sakura and Naruto as they freaked out a bit, he was confused. How did she know that yet Naruto hadn't?

"Anywho… Tomorrow is the day that you'll show me what you can do. Bring all that you think is necessary… Everything is on this paper-"

He took some sheets out of his pouch and handed them out, giving the four children a chance to read over them.

"-Oh! And make sure you don't eat breakfast tomorrow. I wouldn't want you throwing up."

"Throwing up?!"

He chuckled and waved before disappearing, leaving the four to their own devices.

"If he believes that I'm not going to eat just because I might throw up, he's delusional."

Eureka folded the paper and put in in the pouch she had on her hip before standing. No ninja could focus on an empty stomach, not even the strongest of them all.

"But Kakashi told us not to, you can't just go against him Eureka! You'll get in trouble!"

The young Kajiwara couldn't help but find it cute that Sakura cared about whether she got in trouble or not, but she wasn't worried.

"No ninja, be they even at Hokage level, would be able to do any type of training on an empty stomach. They'd be too busy thinking about how they could get something to eat rather than getting the mission done."

"How did you know what he was going to say?"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to integrate the doll like child, he stood to his feet with his hands in his pockets. He didn't think that really made him look cool, did he?

"Mother had told me about it before I even started going to school. She didn't want it to just spring on me."

"Speaking of your mom, we should head home. She's probably gonna be making dinner soon!"

Naruto grinned as he walked over to his friend, he loved Eureka and her family, especially their cooking! In his opinion, they were some of the best chefs in the whole wide world!

"You're right. Today is a happy day, wouldn't you say? Did you two decide if you would like to come to dinner with us tonight?"

Sakura and Sasuke looked a little surprise, they had forgotten all about that. They hadn't been too sure if she had been serious when she offered back in the classroom, but it made them happy nonetheless.

"Yeah! I'd love to!"

Sakra grinned, almost jumping for joy. Now she had two things to rub in Ino's face! Not only did she had Sasuke on her team, but she also would be one of the few people to ever step foot into the Kajiwara house!

"Hn. I have nothing better to do."

He was trying to downplay it, but it made him pretty nervous. What was the house like? Was it old and scary? Was it elegant? Was it just like any other house?

He needed to know!

"Then it's settled. We'll lead the way."

With a small smile, Eureka gestured for them all too follow her, and excited blond at her side. Sakura and Sasuke followed behind them, nervous and, even if they wouldn't admit it, scared.


	4. Welcome, Strangers

The walk to the Kajiwara house was nerve wracking, at least for Sasuke and Sakura it was. It wasn't like anything was out of the ordinary, the houses they passed were no different than the ones either of them had to pass when they were returning to their own homes. Naruto and Eureka walked ahead of their two guest, talking about things that neither the Uchiha nor the Haruno really understood.

"What about the one with the fox?"

"We've heard that already, I want to hear another one!"

"Aw! C'mon! I love the one with the fox!"

"I much prefer the one with the moon and the sea."

Sakura and Sasuke listened to the two of them try to come to a decision. All they could assume is that it had something to do with the stories that were told after dinner. They looked around, the houses starting to change into more fancy and traditional house.

"Eureka, I thought you said we were going to your house?"

Sakura was confused, this was the richer and higher up side of the village, where people with money and riches to spare lived. Did Eureka really live in such an upkeep part of the village?

"I apologize, I know it's a long way but I can assure you we're almost there."

Eureka turned to look at them as she spoke before she turned back to watching where she was going. The two behind her frowned, that wasn't really what they had asked. Deciding not to get too deep into it, they stopped talking and just followed her lead. Though it had only been about five minutes, for the Uchiha and Haruno it felt like hours, they were brought to a large traditional house that seemed more upkept than the others. It looked like they were walking into a slightly smaller version of an imperial palace.

The house was like a blast from the past! Before they even made it to the house they were stopped by a tall gate with two large brown doors with golden handles guarded by two fully dressed men in Anbu like clothing but with mask leaving their eyes uncovered. They both had eyes of lilac purple..

"Halt. Lady Eureka, Lord Naruto, do these two travel with you?"

Eureka raised her hand to them, as if to quiet them.

"They travel with us. They will be accompanying us for dinner."

The two men looked over the two and nodded before bowing. Moving quickly they pushed open the heavy gates, giving view to the world beyond the gates.

"Sakura, Sasuke, do try to keep up. You'll get lost otherwise."

Hearing Eureka's voice, their eyes had switched from the two men at the door to their host's walking past the gates. The world past the brown doors seemed to be magical, it was a garden that was unlike any other they had ever seen before. While the path to the house was covered with stone, around it was lush green grass that was as healthy as it could have ever been. There were bushes that lined the yard that were covered in hibiscus flowers of all sorts while the trees around were ripening their fruits. There was a large pond that took its place in the front yard, though they could only assume there were plenty of fish and lily pads in the water.

Butterflies, bees, birds, squirrels and all the like happily went around doing their daily work, paying no mind to the humans that walk past. The house itself was huge with it's white walls and traditional roofs being painted a dark brown color that almost looked black. The windows were lined with black and it looked like there were at least four floors to the house.

"Y-You live here?!"

Sakura was just as shocked as Sasuke was, though she was much louder about hers. Naruto and Eureka lived _here_?

"Yes, this is the Kajiwara manor. We've lived here for centuries."

Eureka felt a sense of pride at them being so awestruck by her home. Not everyone lived as good as they did, not that either of them were really complaining.

"Hey, you guys gonna stay the night?"

Naruto turned to all of them and grinned, Eureka raised a brow at his sudden question. Perhaps he was trying to show off, perhaps he was doing it for another reason, but Eureka wasn't having it.

"No, Naruto. You _know_ better. Now is not the time to be a show off. You know how to act."

It was odd to see Eureka scold _Naruto_ of all people, she had wanted to beat the shit out of Sakura earlier that day simply for _attempting_ to hit him. It seemed his ego had deflated at the harsh scolding.

"Sorry…"

"Now then, shall we head towards the kitchen? Perhaps mother is already cooking."

Almost as if nothing had happened, Eureka and Naruto walked up the steps leading towards the front entrance of the large home. The doors opened quickly to expose a pair of twin ten year olds, excitement in their eyes.

"Big sister! Big brother! You're home!"

The twins consisted of a boy and a girl, and just like Eureka, they looked like little dolls. The boy was the oldest of the two, his hair was a shade darker than Eureka's and was in a samurai bun with chopped bangs stopping next to his eyes and parted equally to keep the hair out of his face. His skin was porcelain white and he sported two beauty marks underneath his right eye. His lilac eyes were sharply shaped, though his lashes weren't as long as his sisters they were still pretty long. He was dressed in a white tank top with a pair of dark green shorts.

"Welcome back."

He greeted them with a warm smile, though the warmth went away when he laid his eyes on the two invited guest. They flinched at how cold he looked.

"We missed you!"

The little girl rushed up and wrapped her arms around her elder sister, eyes shimmering with joy. The girl shared the same colored hair as her sibling, though her hair was longer, much longer. She kept it in a long braid with her bangs being pulled back from her face and held down by a bobby pin. Her porcelain skin was blemish free bsides the beauty marks that laid under her left eye and the right side of her mouth near her chin. Her lilac eyes were more droopy than her brother, giving her a softer and more sleepy like appearance.

They were lined with long, thick lashes of raven black. She was dressed in a white sundress that had cute little sunflowers. Her eyes landed on the people behind Eureka and Naruto and suddenly bashful, she hid herself with Eureka's body.

"Who are _they_?"

The little boy had a voice as cold as ice, he wasn't above hiding his dislike for outsiders. They were no Kajiwara! They didn't belong here in the first place!

"Behave yourself, Kohaku. You know better."

He never took his heated glare of the strangers, but knew that he wasn't allowed to go against his older sister.

"My name is Kohaku Kajiwara. Welcome to the Kajiwara Manor."

Eureka gently gave the little girl a head pat, whispering encouragement to her. She looked frightened, but taking a deep breath she showed more of herself from her hiding spot.

"H-hello… I am Ao Kajiwara, it's a pleasure to meet you…"

The little girl bowed before once more hiding behind her older sister.

"You both did a wonderful job, I'm proud of the both of you."

Eureka smiled as she gave the two people behind her a small smile.

"Welcome to the Kajiwara Manor. We hope that you enjoy your stay here."

Sakura and Sasuke were shocked at the scene before them, while they had heard that all the Kajiwara looked like dolls and they were very polite, they had never expected this. The house was much different than they had been told rumors about. They had been told the house was scary and full of demons and ghost, but the house just seemed like any other one. The only difference they could really name was that they lived in a more upscale neighborhood.

"Come, let's go see mother."

Sakura and Sasuke couldn't help but feel their stomachs drop as Eureka spoke. For some reason, the mention of meeting the rest of the family members put a bad feeling in their stomachs. Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but he felt like something bad was going to happen… Sakura wasn't saying anything, but she felt the same way that he did, even if he didn't know it. It wasn't that she wanted to be rude and ask questions, it was more so that she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answers.

"Mother will be excited to meet you."


End file.
